A Hero's Return Home
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After Eggman announced his retirement and disappeared, Sonic left to explore the world. Two and half years have past and he decides to return home where he discovers that some things have change among his friends and one of them is acting rather strangely.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero's Return Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonic's POV **

It was finally happening, after two and half years of running around the world and exploring many different places, I had finally decided that I had seen and done everything that I pretty much wanted to do. I'll tell ya Running around the world was one hell of an adventure! I met so many great and interesting people, some even came along on the adventure that I was in at the time and helped me out. But after so long of being away from home, I kinda missed the place, especially all of my old friends.

I was currently on the train going to the Mystic Ruin, because the first person I wanted to see was Tails. He'll be so surprised that I'm back, but I have got a feeling that he maybe a little angry with me too. Ya see He kinda got the impression that I was leaving forever, when I first told him, then again so did all my other friends.

The train pulled over at the station of the Mystic Ruins and I could just see the workshop in the distance and from what I could see it still looked the same from the outside. I'd only grown a little taller and my quills have gotten longer, but other than that I've not changed that much, I wonder if any of the guys have changed? I thought about this until I reached the workshop.

I felt a little nervous but I knocked on the door and heard a familer voice from the other side it was a little deeper than I remember, "I'll be there in sec!" I shook my head when I heard crashing sounds, guess he still leaves things lying around the place.

The door opened slowly, but it revealed a certain yellow fox, his crystal blue eyes went wide and his mouth dropped to the floor, "hey, buddy long time no see!" I greeted with a smile and wink and a thumbs up.

"Sooooonic?" He breathed out in disbelief and blinked twice "is it really you?"

"Course it's me, is there any other blue, tall and handsome hedgehog around here that I don't know about?" I chuckled thinking that this would be crazy, and that got him. he laughed and hugged me so tight that I would have probably of thought that Amy was hugging me, if I didn't know that it was Tails.

"Sonic I can't believe this, your back for real!" He pulled me into the workshop, and we sat at one of the work benches.

"Well you better believe it buddy, cause I'm here to stay now." I announced with a grin.

I saw that he was frowning as we sat down "something wrong?"

"Well it's just, why did you come back? The way you said it back then was like, that you were leaving forever and never comming back," Tails said while looking down.

I let out a sigh I knew this was coming, "well to be honest Tails, it didn't take me as long as I thought it would, to run around the entire world and explore different places and after so long I kinda missed you guys, so that's why I decided to come back," I explained while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Tails looked in deep thought but he smiled at me "it is good to have you back Sonic."

I let out a breath and was grateful that he didn't yell at me, "it's good to be back...So have uh things changed much?"

Tails frowned again, "well not really, everyone still kinda looks the same, just a little more taller and the girls have longer hair, that goes about it for looks. Uh...oh and wait to ya here this, Knuckles and Rouge are dating!" Tails said in excitement.

Now this shocked me greatly, "whoa, ya mean our Knucklehead?"

"The very one!"

I laughed as Tails told me the whole story of how they got together and I just couldn't stop laughing it's hard to imagen those two together and not fighting. "Man I wished I'd been there, oh boy just wait till I see him."

Tails laughed "okay what else uhh me and Cream have started seeing one another."

I smirked when I saw him blush, "wait a go buddy, you finally told her?"

Tails went even redder "not exactly."

I smiled and pat him on the shoulder "well just do it when your ready...who else haven't we talked about? Hm how's faker?"

Tails shook his head "I haven't actually seen much of him lately, so I don't have any idea."

Now I had one more person to asked about and I really didn't wanna ask about her, but I did anyway, "hm what about Ames? How's she been doing?" I saw Tails ears flatten a little.

"Um, I haven't seen much of Amy, but when I did see her she was acting rather strangely and not her usual self."

My ears perked up at this what did he mean by that? "How so?"

"She just seemed really nervous all the time and that's not like Amy, and any time you talked to her she would seem all jumpy," Tails said with a frown and looked worried.

I made a frown myself, "hm that's weird."

I stood up from the bench and headed for the door, "hey Sonic were you going?"

"Just going for a little run I'll be back after dark!" I called as I raced out of the workshop. I heard Tails yell something but couldn't make it out. I ran through Station Square and saw the place hadn't changed much.

My destination was the park and my favourite tree, it was outta the way and hardly anyone came out here apart from a few kids but that didn't bother me. I jumped up onto the branches and jumped from to the other till I got to the top and got in my relaxing position.

My ears perked up at the sound of a soft sigh from down below it sounded familiar, my eyes traveled down to the bench near by and a pink hedgehog was sitting my mouth dropped opened when I realised who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hero's Return Home **

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

My mouth hung open and I found it quite hard to shut it, they're sitting on the bench was a certain pink hedgehog that had chased me for years. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my cheeks heat up why was that? They never done that before around her, good thing no one can see me. Boy she sure has changed her pink quills flowed freely below her ears and they were a bit longer. She wore the classic red dress with a pretty flower headband on her head...Wait did I just call her pretty? Ugh what's wrong with me? I shook my head to see if the feeling inside me would go away but it didn't do much good. I've had this feeling before but it was never this big.

I heard her sigh and then she got up to walk away. I sighed myself and headed back to Tails workshop, I stretched myself as I entered the workshop and like old times Tails was still working on the X Tornado. "Boy Sonic you sure look beat, why don't you get some rest?"

I yawned with a nod "yeah your right bud, I'm pretty beat, guess I'll hit the hey. Night buddy!" I pat him on the back as soon as he flew down from the cockpit.

"Night Sonic," I smiled and waved as I headed up to my old room I didn't wanna spend the night on the roof like I used to always do. Tails stopped me when I got to the door that lead up to the rooms of the workshop, "wait Sonic!" He ran up to me and hugged me tightly again.

I chuckled "Aw, Tails buddy!"

He smiled up at me "Sonic, I'm just really glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back, and don't worry I am staying this time," I smiled he smiled back and then went back to the Tornado. I made my way up to my room and went straight to bed and fell right to sleep.

Next morning I woke up to hear a familiar voice coming from in the workshop, I grinned with excitement as I shot out of bed and splashed some cold water on my face before heading down stairs. I smiled when I saw Knuckles he was talking with Tails as they were standing next to the Tornado.

"Let me get this straight Tails, your really saying that Sonic's come back?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, Knuckles, why don't you believe me?" Tails sighed.

"No I don't, I'm pretty sure Sonic would never come back if there weren't any danger around here."

I shook my head and with a smirk I sneaked up behind him and placed both of my hands over his eyes, "can't a hedgehog just come home cause he misses his friends?" I chuckled as he struggled about and shoved my arms of off himself.

He turned to face me and growled "get off me hedgehog...and you really are back? I guess I should have figured that you'd miss me to much!" Knuckles chuckled.

"Who says I did miss ya?" I smirked.

"Tails did, he told me that's why you came back!" He smirked.

"Well it is true but I've missed everyone else also, so that's why I'm back!" I grinned.

"Hmph well you'll happy to know that Eggman has been true to his word and hasn't attacked once. I guess he did really mean when he said he was going to retire, I didn't buy it at first though," said Knuckles with a shrug, I always wondered if myself if Eggman really did mean it.

"Yeah I was so sure he was going to pull something in the next couple of months, but then it turned into a year. Guess the old Egghead finally realised that he was never going to win," I said.

"I guess so...Well I'll catch you guys later i gotta go and see Rouge!" Knuckles yelled as he walked towards the back entrance of the workshop.

I smirked "congratulations Knucklehead didn't know you had it in ya!"

I saw him blush, "don't start Sonic!" With that said he was out the door.

I laughed and Tails shook his head "so Sonic what are you doing today?"

"Well I was thinking about taking a run around the place."

"Would you mind being back for noon? I called the gang and told them that you were back and we decided to hold a get together, hope you don't mind?" Tails asked.

That sounded pretty cool to me can't remember the last time we had a get together without it being ruined by Eggman or any other evil that was around at the time. "Sure Tails sounds great, it'll be nice to see everyone again...Well I see then buddy!" I said as I got ready to run of.

"Okay Sonic, please don't be late!"

I waved as I ran and decided to check out the Mystic Ruins, the Ruins themselves looked pretty much the same since the last time I saw them. I ran to another one of my favourite places, as I made my way there a flash of blue caught my eye I skidded to a halt and watched as a blue hedgehog made his way through the tree's he seemed to be looking for something.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hero's Return Home **

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

A pair of feet stomped along the grassy grounds of the Mystic Ruins, the feet belonged to a light blue hedgehog he paused in his walking, when the sound of ruffling leaves caught his attention, but he didn't take much notice of it. "Hm," he said as he shrugged and then continued his trek through the ruins, "where is this base of his? He said it was around here somewhere," with one more footstep he fell through a hole and landed right on his behind.

"Oh, man didn't see that one coming, ah!" He said with a growl as he held himself up, and began to take a look at his surroundings, he saw that he was in a hall way of metal walls, but the place was dark and only lit by two dimly lit hanging lights, "all I can say is that this better be his base," the hedgehog said with a sigh as he continued on through.

Suddenly a little robot appeared and the lights were on in full, he let out a gasp in surprise "Bokun, so this is Eggman's base?"

"Yep, an he's waiting for ya, so you better get going and go see him, before he changes his mind!"

The hedgehog didn't say anything and continued on, soon he found a large metal door and pushed it open. The room had many machines and different monitors with televisions on top of them, a large chair sat in the center and seemed to be the main controller. An evil laugh stopped the hedgehog in his tracks as the large chair came round to face him.

"Ah, so I take it you found your way alright?" Eggman was the person sitting in the chair. Two and half years didn't change him much, his only changes, were that his beard was longer and he had a new base.

"It wasn't exactly easy to find," the blue hedgehog said gruffly and with folded arms.

"Thats the point, we don't want people or a certain hedgehog to find this base now do we?!"

"So, why did you call me here?" The hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"I have a plan that will finally get rid of that pesky blue hedgehog and his friends and one of his friends will help me with that, and that is where you come in since you already know her!" He laughed evilly. "I intercepted a phone call, that confirmed that Sonic the hedgehog is in fact back home, hehehe and just in time for me to put my brilliant plan into action!" Eggman stood from his chair and went to the monitors and began to show the blue hedgehog his plans.

**Sonic's POV**

Huh, that's weird he just disappeared. I blinked in confusion at what just happened but I decided to just leave it and head to my favourite place in the Mystic Ruins. Once noon arrived I headed back to the workshop and entered inside only to find the place pretty dark, Hm Tails must be in the workshop.

I searched for the light switch and switched it on only to receive quite a shock, "SURPRISE, WELCOME BACK SONIC!"

I couldn't believe my eyes everyone of my friends and even a couple of new faces popped out from different hiding places in Tails house, "nice to see you back Sonic," said Silver as he and Blaze came over I grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, it's great to be back Silv."

I scanned the small crowd who had now started the party, almost everyone I knew was there, there was Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Vanilla and Cream the only person that wasn't there was Shadow but that's to be expected since he's not exactly a people person. No doubt I'll run into him at some point any way.

My eyes landed on the pink hedgehog that I saw at the park, she was beautiful. Wait did I just think that? I could feel myself blush and I was starting to sweat a little. Alright hedgehog calm down it's just Amy, why hasn't she came over to me? I expected her to come rushing over and give me one of her bone crushing hugs, but it never came. Part of me felt a little disappointed that she hadn't came over to see me.

I had to keep explaining to everyone why I was back so I felt as if I was repeating myself. A rumble in my stomach caused me to excuse myself from talking with Rouge and Knuckles since I was teasing Knucklehead about him and Rouge being together.

The smell of chili dogs had caught my attention at the table of food which Vanilla had kindly set up. I grabbed a couple and began shoving them into my mouth, man they were delicious. I was soon rudely interrupted by an unknown hedgehog who was light blue, he had green eyes and wore black and white trainers and a pair of white gloves. He also had a pair of black sunglasses on his head.

He grabbed a cup and poured some punch inside, "so your Sonic the hedgehog? It's great to finally meet you in person." He stuck out his hand and offered for me to shake it which I did once I finished eating.

"Who are you, If ya don't mind me asking?" I asked, I soon remembered the hedgehog from the Mystic Ruins and he looked a lot like him, but I couldn't be to sure since I only saw his back.

"Of course I don't mind, names Nicholas but everyone calls me Nick for short."

I smiled slightly, I wasn't exactly to sure of this guy "well it's certainly nice to meet you Nick."

"Hey Nick, we should probably head home now!" My mouth hung open when Amy approached us and my eyes went wide when he stuck his arms around her waist. I could feel the heat rushing to my head. Even Amy looked surprised as he placed his arms there.

"Yeah your probably right Ames!"

Amy was blushing when she saw me, "hi Amy nice to see you again."

"H-hey Sonic, yeah It's great to see you again."

Nick grinned "well, we best be heading home, see ya!" With that said he lead Amy away from me and they left the workshop.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hero's Return Home**

**Chapter 4**

**Sonic's POV**

Man I feel so lazy, I was relaxing on top of the workshop, the breeze of the wind rustled through my quills and was making me fall asleep. The party last night was great but we ended up staying up pretty late. The sound of footsteps caught my attention down below and I spotted the same hedgehog that I met last night. He chapped the door of the workshop and I heard Tails answer.

"Oh, hey Nick, what brings you here?" Greeted Tails.

"Sup Tails, I here because I would like your advice, if ya don't mind?" Came the voice, of Nick, I raised my eyes in interest, hm wonder what kind of advice he wants? Feeling pretty curious I decided to flip in through a top window of the workshop and I listened in on the conversation after heading downstairs and hiding behind a door.

"I don't mind at all Nick, what can I help you with?" Tails ask as he and Nick sat down on the stools of the workbench.

"Well, I kinda wanna ask how I'd go about Asking Amy to be my girlfriend? I know how much she likes that Sonic guy and everything, but I just gotta make her see that he's just not going to be good enough for her. I mean he's been gone for years and now he just shows up outta the blue what's up with that?" He scoffed.

I growled quietly to myself, "not good enough for Amy ha, he doesn't even know me."

Tails looked unsure of how to answer "um, well Nick, to be honest I don't even think you can even convince Amy to give up on Sonic, she's loved him for so long, I don't think she'll ever stop loving him."

Nick didn't look to pleased with Tails answer.

I smiled I knew that Ames loved me, but I was always to shy to admit it, but I do really have feelings for her. I discovered them during the last battled with the metarex. But ever since then I was constantly avoiding her, so I would not accidentally make a fool of myself, when I went to tell her. Plus there was always the fact of Eggman that was also holding me back he would be after her all the time and I couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

I tuned back into the conversation between Nick and Tails, Nick let out a sigh "well that wasn't much help."

Tails shot him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Nick, I was just trying to be honest."

Nick jumped off his seat with a growl coming out of his mouth, "ya know Rouge told me the exact same thing, what's so special about that blue rat anyway? Hmph I'll make Amy see that I'm so much better for her than that pure excuse for a hero!" Nick stomped his way out of the workshop in a rage and slammed the door.

I scowled and held my fist tight I had to stop myself from running out there and punching the guy on the face, I slammed opened which startled Tails "Sonic?" He questioned.

Tails raised his eye "you were listening weren't you?"

I growled "yeah of course I was listening, who the heck does he think he is anyway?!" I snapped.

Tails sighed and leaned his elbow on the table, "well Amy told me that she found him hurt and took him home to help him and she offered for him to stay at her apartment, I guess he just really likes her now."

"Who wouldn't be after her being so kind to them?" I muttered.

Tails must've have heard me, "are you jealous Sonic?"

My eyes went wide and I could feel the heat in my cheeks so I turned around so Tails wouldn't see them, "uh of course not, why would I be jealous?" I couldn't take the heat any more so I did what I always did and that was run, "al see ya later I gotta dash!" I waved and raced off and out the workshop.

I was now running trough the city and I spotted my favourite chilli dog stand a rumble from my stomach tells me its time to eat, I slowed down and skidded to a stop just near it, "Oh hey Sonic my boy good to see ya back, there was rumours going around that you were back and I'm so glad to have one of my best customers back, my business just ain't been the same without ya!" Called Stan, he was a good friend of mine.

"Yeah its great to be back, I have missed your dogs there just not the same from anywhere else," I replied with a thumbs up as he handed me a chilli dog. I started eating as I handed the money over, as I was doing that I spotted Amy across the street carrying a brown bag.

I said my thanks to Stan and went to see her. I guess I was going a little to fast since she dropped the bag. "Hey...What the?"

I caught everything in time and got them back in the bag. "Heh Sorry Ames, I didn't think I was going that fast."

"Sonic your the fastest thing alive, your always going fast!" She laughed.

I rubbed my head with my free arm "heh, yeah your right about that."

"Well thanks for catching my stuff," She said as she prepared to take the bag off me.

"It alright Ames I'll carry it for you."

Amy looked quiet surprised "uh, okay."

"So, how about we drop this stuff off at your place and then get a coffee or something?" I offered before realising what I just said, I didn't even mean to say that. I only intented to walk her home.

Amy smiled though and before I could change my mind she accepted my offer, "really? That'll be great Sonic we could catch up...and one more thing do you even drink coffee?"

I chuckled "not really I tried it once, big mistake. Guess we could get ice cream or something."

We got to her apartment and she put her stuff away, she let me in and much to my dismay Nick was sitting on the living room couch.


End file.
